


Marry Me

by Homestuckified



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, stupid boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homestuckified/pseuds/Homestuckified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John told you to let it go, but you can't but wonder....</p>
<p>Or the one where John wants to propose to Karkat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

"Hey Karkat?" your boyfriend-matesprit-lover-whatever the fuck you two are asks in the darkness. You are both in bed. He has a arms around you protectively.

"Yeah?" you whisper back.

"I know you're not a big fan of human culture and all but... what do you think about marriage?" John asks. You shift to look at him.

"Whats that?" You ask. It is a forgein concept to you even though you've been around humans for years.

"Its like dating, but... different..." He trails off.

"Different how?"

He pauses. "Forget it. Its a stupid idea." He snuggles himself back into you.

"Oh..." You sigh, but become perplexed. This new word, marriage, seems interesting. Although, John doesn't seem to want to talk about it. You can ask Jade tomorrow. She would help you out.

\----------------------------

CG: JADE. I HAVE A QUESTION ABOUT HUMAN CULTURE THAT I WANT YOU TO ANSWER WHEN I SEE YOU NEXT.

GG:why don't you ask john?

CG:HE TOLD ME TO "FORGET IT" BUT I CAN'T.

GG:why dont you just ask me now?

CG: I CANT SPELL IT.

GG: sound it out

CG: FINE

CG: WHAT IS MAYRIGE?

GG: what.

CG: SEE? I TOLD YOU IT WOULDNT WORK.

GG: its not that... you mean marriage... its just... wow... john mentioned it?

CG: YES

CG: WHAT IS MARRIAGE?

GG: its like dating but.... wayyyyyyyyyy more. like dating is pre-marriage. like before you commit to someone through marriage you date them. go watch a few human romances and youll get the picture.

CG: WHY WOULD JOHN BE AFRAID TO TELL ME THAT?

GG: me rose and kanaya are coming over there as we speak. we brought movies. get john out.

CG: WHY WOULD I DO THAT?

GG: Because Kanaya, Jade, and I are going to explain to you what marriage is. This is Rose by the way.

CG: DO I HAVE A SAY IN THIS?

GG: No

I sighed as I walked downstairs.

"Rose, Jade, and Kanaya are coming over here, kicking you out, and apparently I have no say in this matter." I told John. He considered this for a moment. I sat down on the couch.

"I would try to fight it, but I really don't think I can." John said and sat next to me. I wrapped his finger in mine and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah you really can't. I don't even know what they want with me." I lied.

"I can bet you the poster of Nic Cage above my bed that you are going to talk about me." He said and I could almost sense his smirk. 

I turned my head so that my head was in his neck.

"Probably," I mumbled into his shirt. He exhaled.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Karkat!" I hear Jade chirped from the other side.

"My cue to leave?" John asked and I glumly nodded. Before either of us could get up to open the door, Jade had already thrust open the door and was standing right in front of us.

"AWEEE!" she squealed. I jumped off of John, red in the face. He chuckled at that.

"Have you never heard of waiting until someone opens the door!" I said and narrowed my eyes at Jade. Kanaya and Rose made innocent gestures behind her.

"You took too long." She said simply and turned to John, "Now shoo."

John kissed my forehead, turning my already red face redder.

"Bye Karkat," he whispered and closed the door after him.

\-----------------------------------------

Jade squealed.

"I don't fucking know why you are making a big deal of this. I just wanted to know what a human concept is." you say harshly, "And from what you told me about it I bet Kanaya and Rose are in marriage more than once over!"

"Not quite," Rose said, "Marriage is... I can't explain it."

"That's why I brought movies!" Jade squealed again. For the love of fuck, the minute you and John got together Jade became a hardcore shipper of what she calls "Johnkat".

You're hesitant. "I don't-" you start, but you see Kanaya nodding. You sigh. What are moirails for if they don't know best?

"Just put the fucking movie in, Jade." You say in a complaining voice. She makes the high pitched noise again and puts a movie in...

\---------------------------------------

"Kanaya- what did John mean by what do I think of marriage?"

\------------------------------------

EB: can i come back in yet?

TT: Be my guest. We are just leaving.

EB: what exactly did you tell karkat?

TT: Oh, you know, that sugar is bad for him, to remember to brush his teeth, and what marriage is.

EB: what.

TT: Yes, he needs to brush his teeth more.

EB: you told him what marriage is? 

TT: Yes, at his request. 

EB:... did he say why he wanted to know? 

TT: Yes. You mentioned it to him. 

EB:... 

TT: John

EB: Yeah? 

TT: Are you going to propose to Karkat? 

EB: I don't know!! maybe? How did he react when you told him? 

TT: He asked me if, in homosexual relationships, if one male wears a dress as well. 

EB: oh geez. what'd you tell him? 

TT: That they do if they please. 

TT: He also asked if humans do "the full sex" after marriage.

EB:... no comment... 

TT: John? 

EB: Yeah? 

TT: Karkat likes silver and sparkling rings and his ring size is 5.

\------------------------------------------

"Karkat?" you heard John ask as he came back into our living space. 

"In here! " you yelled from the kitchen.

Join came in excited." Guess what."

"You have prostate cancer. "

" What? No. We're going on a date tonight."

"We are? Where we going? "

" It's a surprise. Wear something nice and be ready at 7." John said quickly, kissed you on the forehead, and walked (no /skipped/) out of the room. 

CG: KANAYA

CG: JOHN IS TAKING ME TO A SECRET DATE TONIGHT

CG: DO YOU THINK HE'S GOING TO

CG: I MEAN HE MIGHT

GA: I Am Aware. Rose Told Me. 

CG:DO YOU KNOW WHERE HE'S TAKING ME? 

GA: Yes, But I'm Not Supposed To Tell. 

CG: KANAYA FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK TELL ME

GA: All I Can Say Is To Bring A Jacket. 

CG:... WHAT SHOULD I WEAR 

GA: I'll Be Over In Ten Minutes.

\-----------------------------------------

"Are you sure it's not too casual?" You ask your moirail. 

" Karkat, I'm sure it's fine. It's more dressed up than John told you to be anyway. " she replies. 

" Do up think he's going to...? "

" I told you before: if I knew, I wouldn't tell you anyway. "

Your shrug." Worth a shot."

You fiddle with your tie collar in the mirror. 

"You look fine, Karkat. " Kanaya reassures you. 

" Yeah yeah yeah whatever." You dismiss her as the clock turns to directly 7 o'clock. There's a knock on the door. 

"Ready babe? " John asks from the other side. You nod before realizing he can't see and answer, "Y-yeah. come in." 

John opens the door wearing a suit and tie. He smiles at you and holds out a hand. You take it. 

"You look beautiful tonight, Karkles. " He says and touches your nose. 

You blush and mumble a thank you and a compliment to his suit. 

" Where are we going? " you ask as you two walk out, hand in hand.

" It's a surprise. " He says simply as you two get into his car. He hands you a blind fold." Put this on. "

You can't help but smile as anxiousness sets in. 

He drives and asks you questions. From your favorite bird to your least favorite color, and you can't help but wonder what he has in store for you.

\----------------------------------

"It smells like the ocean," you tell him as you roll down the window.

"No peaking yet." John warns.

"How much farther is it?"

"Only a few more minutes." John assures you.

After a minute or two you hear the car pull on to gravel. It stops.

Jon gets out and walks over to your side of the car. He opens the door and touches your hand.

"Can we hold hands? It'll be easier." He asks. He knows you have issues with touching.

You don't reply. Instead you take his hand as you are blindly lead.

The ground is gravel on concrete. At least you think so. 

He let's go of your hand, and you hear a rusty door open.

"What the fuck, John? Where are we?"

"Do you trust me?" He asks and touches your shoulder.

"Well... Yeah..." You don't understand what's going on.

"Then just go with it." He says, and in one swift motion he has a band on your thighs and a hand on your back, and he's picked you up like in the movies. You squeak and cling onto his neck. You're blind, and now you can't feel, and despite who's holding you you can't help but feel anxious. He gives you a squeeze and you dig your head into his chest. He smells like gunpowder.

"Sorry, babe. It's the easiest way." He says and opens the rusty door he opened earlier. You cling onto him. Fuck, shit, you're probably too heavy for him.

"Please don't drop me," you say quietly.

"I won't." He promises as he walks. You think he's walking up stairs, winding stairs.

"Are you sure I'm not too heavy?" You ask nervously.

"Karkat, you weigh like 90 pounds." He laughs slightly.

You shift uncomfortably. You feel him kiss your forehead.

He stops moving, and you can assume that you're there, where every here is. He sets you down on your feet and takes off the blind fold.

You're on a tall building. You look out, and you can see the ocean. Waves crash along a rocky shore.

The platform your on is a circle. In the center is a huge light bulb.

"Where are we?" You ask him as he leads you to a blanket and basket already spread out on the floor overlooking the ocean.

"It's called a lighthouse. It's no longer in use though." He says and sits down, pulling you with him. He puts you on his lap. Why is he being so touchy?

"I love you," he says and kisses your nose. You blush. 

"I love you, too." You reply quietly.

"When I asked you about marriage I really didn't know what to expect." He begins and rubs your shoulder, "Good thing I have friends who tell me everything." He laughs slightly. "Karkat, I don't think you realize how much I love you." 

You dig your head into John's shoulder as a gust of wind whips by and chills you. Instead of pulling you closer he shifts you off him. He shrugs out of his jacket and puts around your shoulders. It's big on you.

He opens the basket, and pulls out a small string instrument.

"I'd have preferred to do this on a piano, but I highly doubt I could get it up here."

He strums the instrument.

"You can be the peanut butter to my jelly," he starts. Oh god. You know this song.

"You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly,"

You bit your lip. Fuck, your gonna cry.

"You can be the captain and I can be your first mate," he smiles and you realize that he already is crying, "You can be the chills that I feel on our first date."

"You can be the hero and I can be your side kick. You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split. You can be the rain from the cloud when it's storming, or you can be the sun when it shines in the morning." Okay, yeah, you're crying.

"You can be the prince and I can be your princess." You remember the time he refuse to admit he liked you. 

"You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist." He got drunk and kissed you and pretended it never happened.

"You can be the shoes and I can be the laces." Stuck on his whole not a homosexual thing.

"You can be the heart that I spill on the pages." He wouldn't look you in the eyes for a month.

"You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser." You remember when he confessed.

"You can be the pencil and I can be the paper." You found him sobbing in the bathroom. Razor in hand and saying his dad wouldn't be proud.

"You can be as cold as the winter weather." You'd taken the razor and held him, telling him that his dad would probably bake him a cake and say how brave he was.

"But I don't care as long as we're together." You held him there and let him cry.

"Don't know if I could ever be without you 'cause boy you complete me." John smiles at you and you think you hear him giggle while singing. 

dork. 

"And in time I know that we'll both see that we're all we need cause you're the apple to my pie. You're the straw to my berry. You're the smoke to my high, and you're the one I wanna marry cause you're the one for me, and I'm the one for you." he finishes and sets the instrument.

"John, I-" you start, but he cuts you off.

"Karkat Vantas," He says and reaches into his pocket, "I am in love with you, and I always will."

He pulls out a small black box. 

oh god oh fuck oh god oh fuck

Your heart races and you feel like the world has slowed down.

He smiles nervously.

He opens the box to reveal a silver ring.

"Karkat," He says softly, "Will you marry me?"

You stared at him. His nervous smile plastered on his face, waiting for your answer.

"Y-Yes," your voice squeaks and you blush.

John instantly pulls you to him and kisses you. He giggles as he pulls away and reaches for you hand.

Your face heats up as he lifts your hand gently. He kisses your ring finger before slowly sliding the ring on.

"Oh thank god it fit. I had to have Kanaya get your ring measurements and-" John starts, but you interrupt him.

"Kanaya knew about this?!" You say louder than you should. John cracks a smile.

"Yeah, she already told me your answer," he says with a smirk and pulls you against him again before you can complain.

"Also, why the fuck are we up here?" you ask. I mean, it was nice but really?

"Just wait a sec! You won't be disappointed!" he promises and you shrug into his arms. You don't know why he's doing this, but you're happy, and he's warm, and you are so fucking happy.

A loud crack goes off, and you swear time slows down.

You suddenly turn your head and close your eyes tightly as you hear the bomb go off. You see everything light up around you in a green glow.

"Karkat?" John asks in a confused but soft voice, "What's wrong? It's just fireworks." 

You don't answer. You can't answer as the sound repeats itself. You find yourself uttering a whimper.

"Shit," you hear John curse too himself, "Fuck, I'm sorry. I thought you'd like this." 

"They're just fireworks, Kar. They can't hurt you. They just make light." He tries to tell you.

You're not entirely sure what he's talking about, but you hold into him tighter as bomb after bomb is fired off. You're petrified with fear.

"You're okay... Shit, I really killed the mood." He says to himself. He rubs your back and you realize you've been shaking.

He pulls you into his lap, and in most circumstances you'd tell at him for doing this without your consent, but you're too distracted by the loud booming noises.

Suddenly dozens of loud cracks echo in the air simultaneously. You curls into yourself more and a john rubs your back. They stop as suddenly as they started. You don't move in fear of them starting again.

"I'm so sorry, Karkles..." John says. He only calls you that when he feels guilty.

You don't move a muscle. He rubs your back gently. "Wanna go home?" He whispers in your ear, and you nod gently.

John kisses your forehead and shifts out from under you. You sit in the blanket and play with your ring on your finger as John picks up the few items and the basket. He helps you up and throws the red blanket over his shoulder. You touch his finger gently, and he curls his fingers around your small hand. Your legs feel like jello as John guides you down the old, metal, winding stairs.

You reach the car, and he lets go of your hand to put the things in the back. He opens the passenger door for you. You don't reply but get in. He gets in the driver's side and starts the car.

"I'm sorry..." he says as he starts to drive along the gravel road. You look down and shrug. Whatever he wanted to show you, you'd missed. Godammit! You fuck up everything. He wanted to show you something, and you'd just gotten scared like the weak-

"Stop." John says, interrupting your thoughts, "Stop blaming yourself."

You shrug.

"I know that's what your doing," he continues not taking his eyes off the road, "I should have realized what would happen. I'm sorry."

You lean against the cold window, and neither of you talk on the way back to your apartment. You look at the thin ring around your finger. It's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. The actual ring itself is pretty enough, but what lies behind it is what makes it beautiful to you. John gave you this ring. This ring means he wants to spend the rest of his life with you. He wants to keep you safe, and he will always love you. The reason behind the ring is worth more than the ring itself. He could have given you a ring from a toy vending machine, and you'd still think it was beautiful you sappy shit.

Soon you recognize the street John is pulling into. He drives carefully into the parking space and shuts off the light. He gets out and walks to your side to open your door.

You're not really sure when, but John likes to open doors for you. When you'd asked he simple said that it was what his father said you do to people you care about. You think he really just didn't want to seem to feminine. He still got worked up over the whole "not a homosexual" thing from time to time.

"Want me to carry you?" John asks when you don't move. You nod. Your feet still feel like jello, and your head is light.

John smiles kindly and puts his arms under your knees and hooked around your waist. He lifts you slowly, and you wrap your arms around his neck.

John walks up the steps and opens the door with one hand. He climbs the narrow steps, and you almost feel bad that you made him carry you, but he seems to not mind. You hold him closer and close your eyes.

He reaches the door and fishes a key out of his pocket. He must be unfathomably strong to be able to carry you that easy. He opens the door and softly closes the door with his foot. His arms are warm a and safe around you, and you're very tired from the adrenaline rush. You yawn.

"You're stupid... " you mash your words together at him. He laughs. 

" But I'm your stupid fiancé, so I must be doing something right, " He says back and you smile. He kisses your forehead. Everything is warm and soft, and it feels safe.


End file.
